


Luck

by infernalstars



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Neil Josten, POV Andrew Minyard, Trans Andrew Minyard, Trans Neil Josten, andrew wears skirts, i love andreil and i am in fact projecting onto them, let andrew wear a skirt, neil josten loves skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalstars/pseuds/infernalstars
Summary: “I will not be caught dead in a skirt,” [Andrew] said, listing things off on his fingers. “If you call me [deadname], I will hurt you. You will make an appointment for me to get my hair cut. And I swear to god if you think I’m making this up you’re dead to me.”or in which neil josten gets their boyfriend to wear a skirt :)
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 150





	Luck

**Author's Note:**

> very self indulgent but soft and wholesome 
> 
> been messing around with this idea for a while and finally got to it so ENJOY
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: references to past rape, flashbacks, panic attack

Andrew Minyard never wanted to wear a fucking skirt ever again. 

At least that’s what he yelled at Nicky a few years ago when he brought the twins to Columbia. Nicky had been taken aback, expecting at least a half-assed thank you. Instead, he got Andrew yelling at him. 

“I will not be caught dead in a skirt,” he said, listing things off on his fingers. “If you call me [deadname], I will hurt you. You will make an appointment for me to get my hair cut. And I swear to god if you think I’m making this up you’re dead to me.”

“Yeah, sure,” Nicky had said, a little weary. “Whatever you want.” 

Andrew didn’t have to fake not caring for Aaron when they first met. Andrew was livid--how was it fair that Aaron was born a boy and he wasn’t? 

It wasn’t fucking fair.

After a few months of being Andrew and passing relatively well as a guy, his anger faded. Not just his anger at Aaron, his anger at the world faded, too. 

He still kept Nicky and Aaron at arms length. He kept everyone at arm's length. 

Until he met Neil Josten.

Neil Josten changed everything. 

It was rough at first but eventually, Neil got the hint and kissed him. Andrew hated how easy it was to fall for Neil.

Shortly after they got together, Neil came out as nonbinary and started presenting more femenine. They wore makeup and skirts and they looked so fucking good. Andrew still refused to believe he got lucky enough to have Neil Josten like him. He didn’t get lucky like that. 

He was the unluckiest guy around. 

But there was Neil, going with him to doctors appointments, helping him after his top surgery. Never making him feel less. Always making him feel enough.

Maybe Andrew was a little lucky. 

-

Andrew wasn’t sure he got himself into this situation. 

He could never explain what enticed him to try on one of Neil’s skirts. He was surprised when it fit him and even more surprised that he looked so damn good. 

He turned, looking at his ass in the mirror. 

He hummed his approval. 

A knock sounded on the door, sending him into a panic. Who was it? Kevin? Or worse--Nicky? They’d never let him live this down. He scrambled, trying to get the skirt off. The zipper caught on his shirt and his heart rate sped up. 

He had to stop trying to get the skirt off to calm himself down. He leaned against the counter, eyes closed, breaths heavy and uneven. 

Another knock, then a voice: “‘D-Drew? It’s Neil. Everything okay?” 

The tension left Andrew’s body. He exhaled slowly. 

“Promise not to laugh?” he asked them.

“Of course, ‘Drew. You’re kind of freaking me out…”

“You’re alone?”

“Yes.”

Andrew opened up the door. His face felt warm, he hated that he had to fight so hard to hold back tears. He allowed himself a sniffle as Neil took in his full appearance. 

“Are you okay?”

“I got stuck,” Andrew said, pointing to the zipper. “I thought you were Kevin or Nicky…”

Neil nodded. “Do you want some help?”

Andrew nodded. “Just...I can’t--”

“I won't touch you, just the skirt,” Neil promised. 

Andrew nodded, closing his eyes as they tugged on the zipper. A minute or two later, the skirt was pooled around Andrew’s feet and he was left standing in his underwear. 

He felt utterly defeated, but he felt like he could breathe again. He kicked the skirt aside. 

“Can I ask why?” 

Andrew shrugged, looking down at the skirt. “Dunno.” 

They nodded, picking up their boyfriends sweatpants. They offered them to Andrew who tugged them on quickly. 

Andrew was fighting hard to return himself to nonexpression. He took the sweatpants, tugging them on with more aggression than necessary. 

Neil simply took a step back. “For the record, I think the skirt looked nice.”

They didn’t elaborate on what was so nice about it and Andrew wished he had the energy to thank them.

He stepped around his partner to get to the bed. He needed to sleep this feeling off.

-

Andrew managed to ignore this feeling for a few weeks. 

Until Neil dragged him to the mall after practice one day. 

Neil’s favorite store was H&M so Andrew sat in the fitting room, watching Neil try on the most ridiculous outfits. And they looked so beautiful. 

(Not that Andrew would ever admit it.) 

Neil stepped out of the fitting room in a pink skirt that fell to their knees. On top was Neil’s black sweater they’d won to the mall. They turned to Andrew, striking a pose. 

“What do you think?” 

Andrew tried his best to look disinterested as he studied his partners outfit. He hummed his approval. Andrew watched as they pulled a similar black skirt with white stars on it out of the dressing room. 

“Look we can match!” 

“No skirts.” 

Neil frowned. “Oh?”

“I’m a guy.”

Neil nodded. “Wearing a skirt wouldn’t make you less of a guy, you know?” 

Andrew sat back and crossed his arms. 

No skirts. Bad things happened to him when he wore skirts and it took years for him to realize that it wasn’t just those traumatic events that made him hate skirts. It was gender dysphoria combined with the trauma. 

Neil sat next to him. 

“I don’t know how you can just...wear whatever you want and not care.”

“Well,” Neil said, “I care what you think, but that’s it.”

“Now is so not the time to be sappy, Josten.” Andrew couldn’t bite back the smile as he looked up at him. 

“Why do you hate skirts so much?”

“Drake,” Andrew said breathlessly, smiling fading. 

He gripped the cushioned bench under him, trying to push the memories down. He nearly ripped the cushion trying to stay grounded. To stay right here with Neil.

“Oh.” 

Andrew nodded. 

“Why don’t we make a new memory? A better memory with skirts,” Neil suggested. 

Andrew frowned, brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Neil stood up, holding out their hands to him. Andrew hesitated, but took their hands and allowed himself to be guided into the fitting room.

“You can stay stop at any time,” Neil said, closing them into the fitting room.

Andrew nodded as Neil handed him the skirt and a dark gray sweater. 

“I think you’ll look great, but if you don’t like it you don’t have to try it,” Neil explained while they changed into their skirt. “I’ll be out there if you need me, okay?”

Andrew just nodded, watching them go. He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He tugged off his t-shirt and studied the scars on his chest. He forced himself to look away as he tugged on the sweater. It looked nice on him, he realized. 

It made him look shockingly masculine despite it coming straight from the women's section. Neil knew how to shop for their partner there was no doubt about that. 

Andrew tugged off his jeans and replaced them with the skirt. He looked at himself in the mirror, shocked that he didn’t hate what he saw. That he wasn’t sent tumbling into a flashback. That his heart didn’t pound with feelings of dysphoria. 

He opened up the door, startling Neil. They dropped their phone and all the clothes in their hands. They looked up across the room at Andrew and grinned. 

“You look amazing.”

Andrew felt his cheeks warm. 

He looked down at the skirt. “I think I like it.” 

Neil smiled, stepping forward. “May I kiss you?”

Andrew nodded. Neil leaned down to kiss him sweetly. 

“And may I buy these for you?” 

“Not today. Not yet.”

“Go get dressed, ‘Drew. I’m going to go buy these.”


End file.
